


Tripping and Tickling

by YukiDWinters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, M/M, Prompt fic I found, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, cuteness, not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found a tumblr prompt on pinterest cause that's how I roll. Dean comes home after visiting with his brother and while attempting not to wake up his roommate Cas. Cas finds him and a tickling war ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping and Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Written as part of my New Year Resolutions!

Dean Winchester was a very sneaky man. Or so he liked to think. It was a Friday night in Lawrence and Dean had gone down to the Roadhouse to get a few beers with his brother Sam, who was visiting from Law School. It was about midnight when Dean tried to sneak as quietly as he could into the apartment he and his best friend since childhood shared together. He failed. Miserably. Dean was suddenly tripping and crashing, wildly flailing his arms attempting to gain balance and then trying to stop the crash course he was on, until he finally did stop. At his roommate’s feet.

“Dean?” a sleepy Castiel yawned into his hand, his voice even more gravely than normal.

“Hey Cas.”

“What are you doing? I thought you would be with your brother.”

“Yeah, well, Sammy brought back a friend with him and they’re just staying at Mom and Dad’s, so no point really. Did I wake ya?”

“No,” Castiel yawned, rubbing his eyes, “I was already awake. I couldn’t get to sleep.”

Dean looked Castiel over, “You sure about that?”

“Quite positive. I was attempting to finish up a season of ‘Dr. Sexy’ in an attempt to see why you find him so appealing,” Cas stated as he helped Dean up off of the floor and helped walk him over to the couch in their living room. Dean started to sputter gibberish as he and Cas walked in an attempt not to admit to liking the show as much as he actually did.

“Don’t know what your talking about Cas.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Really.”

“Are you so sure about that?”

“Yep!”

Castiel smirked. “Even if I do this?” Castiel reached his hands around to either side of Dean’s waist and began to wiggle his fingers against Dean’s sides.

“Cas!” Dean jumped and tried to get away, but Castiel held him in place. Dean squirmed and laughed helplessly as Castiel kept going with his attack. Castiel smiled and laughed with Dean, as Dean continued to try and plead to no avail for the tickling to stop. Castiel pushed Dean down with more energy and kept on going.

“Cas!” Dean wheezed, “Cas! Can’t breath! Stop! I-I can’t breath,” He was partially giggling and gasping as Castiel stopped and looked down on where he had Dean pinned under him. Castiel looked down at Dean with a goofy smile on his face. Dean stared up at Cas with a similar smile and a little glint in his eyes. Dean then flipped them both over on the couch, Cas under him and laughing like a child.

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes. They were so blue, like the ocean was on a sunny day and Dean then realized something. He could stare into those blue eyes forever. Dean began to lean down and placed his forearms in a way that kept Castiel boxed under him. Castiel gave a small gulp.

“Dean?”

“Yes?”

“What are doing?”

“Well, I just came to a very important realization and I want to try and do something about it before I can’t.” Castiel went to try to say something, but Dean was too quick for him. He leaned down and gave Castiel the gentlest kiss he could. Cas seemed to freeze under Dean’s body, before wrapping his arms out from under Dean and with his hands gently grasped Dean’s face in them in a small attempt to hold him there. Dean moved his arms, so that they were wrapped under Cas’ body and pulled the both of them up together on the couch, so the Cas was straddling Dean’s hips. Cas now having better use of arms proceeded to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck.

When the need for air became too much, the two pulled apart. “I have been waiting a long time to do that, Dean,” Castiel said. His voice was even more gravely than it was before. Dean couldn’t help but give him a smaller kiss.

“You liked me?”

“It was not as simple a matter of liking, Dean. I have always liked you, but I feel so much more strongly than that. I love you, Dean.” Dean’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch before that goofy smile of his returned.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“No Dean. I’m in love with you.”

“I got that, Cas. I’m in love with you too,” Dean said and pulled Castiel into yet another kiss. The two continued this way throughout the night and neither of them got any sleep. When Sam came to see Dean the next morning, Dean and Castiel had just finally gotten to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
